This invention relates to the use of selected poly(vinyl acetamide) based adhesives in skin cleaning tapes to remove keratotic plugs as well as dirt and other matter from skin and skin pores.
Keratotic plugs are dead epidermal cells and oil which together with sebum, dirt and other skin debris can block and plug the pores of the skin. The formation of such plugs and skin build up are often conspicuous and can provide undesirable cosmetic effects. Additionally, if proper treatment is not given and these plugs and other build ups are not removed, various skin problems can arise.
Since keratotic plugs are formed deep in the skin, the use of traditional cleansers and detergents like soap, make-up removers and face masks are usually not effective in their removal. There have been some recent disclosures of skin cleaning compositions or methods to alleviate this problem. One method shown to remove keratotic plugs is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,512,277 issued on Apr. 30, 1996 to T. Uemura et al., which discloses the use of synthetic cationic polymer compositions containing salt forming groups. In WO/32567 published on Sep. 12, 1997, a peel off type sheet pack is disclosed that comprises a multi-layer moisture-permeable support that includes a keratotic plug removing polymer material having an anionic, cationic or amphoteric salt-forming group. WO 98/05283 published on Feb. 12, 1998 discloses a sheet like pack with defined shape and further comprising a keratotic plug-removal polymeric compound having a salt forming group.
WO 98/42302 published Oct. 1, 1998 discloses a flexible substrate sheet for removing keratotic plugs comprising an adhesive composition containing an anionic, cationic, nonionic or amphoteric polymer such as polyvinyl pyrrolidone and poly(methyl vinyl ether/maleic anhydride) copolymer. WO 98/42304 published on Oct. 1, 1998 discloses a flexible non-occlusive substrate sheet for removing keratotic plugs containing an anionic or nonionic polymeric material such as the salts of poly(methyl vinyl ether/maleic anhydride) and polystyrene sulfonic acid and N-vinyl pyrrolidone.
Notwithstanding the above disclosures, there still is the need for additional skin cleaning and keratotic plug removing products, particularly one that is readily remoistenable and can be easily applied and effectively removed from the skin.